


A Swift Serenade

by BastilleWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Being Concerned, Erik being Erik, F/M, Father Figures, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme find a baby girl on their doorstep, they can't help but take her into their home. <br/>Little did they know, their peaceful and quiet lives would take a drastic turn even further into the future. Perhaps it could even include meeting a certain speedster.</p><p>| I do not own Marvel, 20th Century Fox or any of their characters. I do however, own this story |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Charles' P.O.V.**

Me and Raven were in our early adult days when we found her on the porch of our home. A baby girl, not a few weeks old, just lying there in a basket, wrapped in blankets, just waiting to be found. She didn't cry. She didn't make a noise. I honestly don't know what got me to sense there was something - or in this case, someone - outside.

Perhaps it was the infant. I knew she had special gifts the moment I laid my eyes on her. But I never thought she'd become so strong and powerful as she is today.

No. In my early days, I was still naive.

_"Charles?" Raven asks, setting her fork back down on her plate. She must've noticed I've barely touched my food. "Is there something wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Her words seem to be a mere vague echo in my mind right now. Like I can't focus properly on anything._

_I close my eyes, and leave my own mind._

_I hear something. I feel something. Outside._

_I snap my eyes back open when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. My gaze meets Raven's worried one. "Are you okay?" She asks. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, before nodding. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just... There's something outside that might not be." Her brows furrow, but before she can continue questioning me, I get up from my seat and hurry out the front doors._

_I halt to a stop, nearly tripping over a straw basket set in the middle of the porch._

_Raven catches up with me in mere seconds, though I pay no attention to her. Which might be the first time in my life I do. I only pay attention to the infant on the floor._

_"Is that a baby?" my friend breathes. "Yes... Yes, I believe it is," I reply quietly, as I crouch down. What worries me is that she's not crying. She's moving plenty enough though. I don't know how long she's been out here, so I can't really tell if she's healthy or not. And I would rather not get into her mind. Babies are very fragile and I wouldn't want to accidentally mess with her growth._

_I notice the little note tucked in a corner of the basket, and reach for it. Opening it carefully, I read through the hastily written handwriting._

Please take care of her. I have heard people say you are an expert in human genetics. I can't take care of her myself. She wouldn't be able to grow up happily. I can't bring her to an orphanage either. I think you know why. She's different than the other children. She could hurt someone.

I hope you understand.

_No signature. Nothing. Just a lonely note._

_"What do we do?" Raven asks, having read with me over my shoulder. I sigh deeply. "I guess we take her in." I look back down at the poor baby, who stares back at me intently._

I never thought I'd ever grow so fond of the girl. She's a real spitfire, but that's partially what makes her so special. The other part, of course, is that she is a mutant, just like me and Raven. I haven't quite figured out what her abilities are yet, even after all of these years. Like I said, she's a special case.

I look up from my book, which I've been trying to focus on for a few hours, but haven't gotten a page further. I watch as (Y/N) slides down the banister of the staircase, before swiftly jumping back on the floor. The corners of my mouth quirk up fondly at the sight. Even at depressing times like these, she still knows how to make me smile. I sigh, taking a large swig of the amber liquor in my glass, before turning back to my book.


	2. A Start

**Your P.O.V.**

You halt to a stop upon seeing Charles seated in a chair, a frown on his face as he tries to concentrate on his book. No way that's ever gonna happen, with the amount of alcohol he's consuming.

You sigh, shaking your head in disappointment and heading for the kitchen, ignoring him like usual. That is, until you hear him speak up, for the first time in a _long_ while. "Where were you this afternoon?" You spin around, glancing at him, curiosity taking the better of you. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I miss something important?" you question, with a venomous tone to your voice. His eyes stay on the same page, though not moving an inch like you'd usually see people do when reading. "You missed lunch," Charles says, "I asked Hank to invite you downstairs to join us. I thought it would be a good start to... well, to start things up again. But you weren't in your room. You weren't anywhere in or around the house."

Your eyes narrow.

"I was out," you simply reply. That finally gets Charles to set his book down and get up from his seat, with a warning look in his eyes. "You were out?!" he snaps in disbelief. "Yeah. why is that such a problem?" you say, trying to keep your cool. But you both know this won't end up in just a few mean faces during a civil conversation. The cropped up emotions you've gathered over the past few years need a release sooner or later.

"You know why that's a problem!" Charles continues, raising his voice threateningly, "You can't go out there! It's too dangerous! You could get hurt!" "I was only going to the store! It's not like I'm taking a trip to the big city! And I can take care of myself just fine!" you yell back. "No, you can't! You've never been out there! You don't know what it's like in the real world!" "Oh, and I'm supposed to take that from a guy who's been going nothing but moping in his mansion for the past few years!" you snarl, "Everything's changed! After what happened with Erik and Raven, and the school. You're no longer the same."

His eyes turn to the floor. You know you've hit a painful spot, but right now, you don't care. You're too angry to care. He's had you locked up for long enough.

"Why won't you just tell me what happened at that beach?" you ask. He shakes his head. "I can't," he mutters, his voice breaking slightly.

You sigh deeply. That's his answer to everything nowadays. He can't do this, he can't do that. Like it's an automatic response. Heck, he even gave up his powers just so he could walk. Even though you're not fully aware of the capability and possibility of your powers, you'd never give them up for the world. Not even for a pair of functioning legs, if yours would be paralyzed.

"You know things can't stay like this forever, Charles," you tell him, as you slowly take steps back in the direction of the kitchen, "You have to get out of this depression. If you don't, then I will get out."

**Charles' P.O.V.**

I watch as she disappears out of sight, and fall back into my chair. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I get why she went out. She heads into the garden everyday, just to take care of the plants since she doesn't have anything else to do. She knows we have a gardener.

Perhaps I'm being too hard on her. It's not like I'm her father or anything, even though I sometimes feel and even wish I was.

I hear a pair of footsteps approaching. "Is everything okay?" Hank asks, "I heard yelling." "Yes, everything is fine, Hank," I snap. I close my eyes. Now I'm lashing out at him too, unintentionally. "All right, sorry," he mutters, moving away from me. After a moment of hesitation, he stops, and spins back around. "You know, she's right. Something's bound to happen sooner or later. And you know you wouldn't be able to handle losing her too," he says. This time he does leave.

I head straight back to my chambers, slamming the door shut behind me. I have a feeling this would be another restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Next will be longer, I promise. Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	3. An Intruder

**Your P.O.V.**  


Another day to spend in your room. Alone. Well, at least Hank was so polite to bring you breakfast. And to apologize for Charles' behavior, but unless it's coming from the man himself, you won't accept it. " _He's just... broken_ ," Hank had told you. " _He'll get better. He'll turn back to the Professor again. But right now, you're just going to have to deal with his stubbornness. He needs you, even if he won't admit it._ "

Sure, he needs you. That makes perfect sense. He wouldn't even let you make a cup of tea, being too scared you'd burn yourself or let something explode. Of course you get that not knowing the full extent of your powers is dangerous, but he can't just isolate you from everything.

You snap out of your thoughts, totally forgotten the new episode of Doctor Who was on the television. Though that's not what distracted you. Turning the screen off, you listen closely, just to check if your assumption is correct. And yes, yes it is.

A loud growl erupts from where you guess was the main hall. A familiar, _beast_ -like growl. As well as a few loud groans and crashes.

You should stay in your room. That's what Charles would want you to do. But, you were never one to follow rules.

You pad in only your socks through the hallway, hearing Charles, Hank and a new voice have an argument. They immediately stop talking when you round the corner and make your way down the stairs. "What's going on down here?" you question.

Both Charles and Hank seem pretty lost at words there, as well as the stranger. However, the stranger's facial expression is a lot different. A smile has crept on his face. A bright one, like you haven't seen in a while. It's almost like he's happy to see you. Like you're a long lost friend and you've been reunited again after years. "Who's this?" you continue.

That snaps Charles back to reality. "He is an intruder and should get out of my house. Unless he has a good reason to stay, which I highly doubt he has-" "I do, actually," the stranger grumbles, lifting his brows in what would you guess would be slight amusement. "I was sent here for you." "Tell whoever it was that sent you that I'm busy," Charles says, shifting little on his seat on the stairs, the scotch in his glass wavering gently. You roll your eyes at his comment, and you could've sworn you saw the intruder smirk.

"Well... That's gonna be a little tricky," he says, "Because the person who sent me... was you." "What?" Charles asks, totally confused. "About 50 years from now." "50 years from now, as in the future 50 years from now?" Charles continues. "Yeah," the stranger replies. "I sent you from the future?" "Yeah." "Piss off," Charles snorts.

"If you had your powers, you'd know I was telling the truth." That got you to raise your brows. How does this random guy know that? Is he a friend of Erik or Raven? "How do you know I don't have my..." Charles' voice wavers slightly, and he's just as confused as you, you can tell. "Who are you?" "I told you." "Are you CIA?" "Nope." "You've been watching me?" "I know you, Charles. We've been friends for years." To your own surprise, you actually believe him. And your gut is telling you that you can trust him, which doesn't occur all that often.

"I know your powers came when you were 9. I know you thought you were going crazy when it started... all the voices in your head. And it wasn't until you were 12 that you realized all the voices were in everyone else's heads. Do you want me to go on?" Charles looks confused, as well as shocked. "I never told anyone that," you hear him mutter. "Not yet, no. But, you will," the stranger says.

"All right, you've piqued my interest. What do you want?" "We have to stop Raven. I need your help. We need your help."

"I think I'd like to wake up now," Charles murmurs, before getting up and disappearing into his study. You sigh, knowing that the mention of Raven set him off course.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank asks, as his features slowly turn back to the average human's. The stranger sighs, "Just... wait in the study. I'll explain everything. I gotta talk to someone first." Hank's brows furrow, and he looks at you in hesitation. You nod, telling him to go, which he eventually does after a lingering second.

Walking down the last few steps, you hold out your hand to the man. "(Y/N). I'm not sure you already knew that, but it's just to make sure," you introduce. He chuckles while shaking it, replying, "The name's Logan. And yes, I actually did know. Sorry if I stared at you a little strangely, by the way. It's just... a little weird seeing you this young." You frown. "Is that supposed to be an insult." "No! No, not at all," he says, "I only meant-" "I was just teasing you," you interrupt, smiling mischievously. He snorts, ruffling your hair a little. "I see you've remained the same." "Good. Wouldn't want my future self to be boring," you laugh, before following him into the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me! And please do let me know what you think. Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	4. Persuasion

"So you're saying..." Charles starts, as he pours himself another drink, "they took Raven's power, and what? They weaponized it?" "Yep," Logan replies. "She is unique," Hank comments. "Yeah, she is, Hank," Charles says, with a sly smile on his face. He turns to the window, as Logan continues, "In the beginning, the Sentinels were just targeting mutants. Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants... who would eventually have mutant children and grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us, but it was a slaughter. Leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars. I'd never seen anything like this. And it all starts with her."

Charles leans back in the couch lazily, rubbing his eyes. "Let's just say for the sake of... the sake, that I choose to believe you... that I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me. Her heart and soul belong to someone else now." You raise your brows at that. "I know. That's why we're gonna need Magneto too," Logan says, getting up from his seat. "Erik?" you question, with a smile. You wouldn't admit it to Charles, but you actually kind of connected with Erik in his time here. Charles chuckles in amusement.

"You do know where he is?" Hank asks. Charles' laugh turns dark by the time he passes Logan. "He's where he belongs," he growls. "You're just gonna walk out?" "Ooh, top marks!" Charles mocks, "Like I said, you are perceptive." "The Professor I know would never turn his back on someone who'd lost their path. Especially someone he loved."

Charles stops in his tracks, as he was about to walk up the stairs. He turns back to Logan. "You know... I think I do remember you now. Yeah. Tall, angry fellow with the contentious hair. We came to you a long time ago... seeking your help. And I'm gonna say to you what you said to us then." He takes another daring step forward. "Fuck off." You jump up from your seat when Logan grabs Charles by his collar, shaking him threateningly. "Listen to me, you little shit," he grumbles, "I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die. Good people. Friends. If you're gonna wallow in self-pity and do nothing, then you're gonna watch the same thing. You understand?" Charles frowns, as Logan lets go of him. "We all have to die sometime," he replies.

This time, he does head back to his room. "Told you there was no Professor here," Hanks mutters. You turn your eyes to the floor. "What the hell happened to him?" Logan asks. "He lost everything. Erik, Raven... his legs. We built the school, the labs, this whole place... then, just after the first semester, the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers and older students were drafted. It broke him. He retreated into himself. I wanted to help, do something. So I designed a serum to treat his spine... derived from the same formula that helps me control my mutation. I take just enough to keep myself balanced, but he takes too much. I tried easing him back... but he just couldn't bear the pain, the voices. The treatment gives him his legs... but it's not enough. He's... He's just lost too much."

Logan turns to you. "Can you talk to him?" You frown. "Why? Do you want me to persuade him? I don't think that's gonna work," you reply. "It's worth a shot." "He doesn't even listen to me." "That's not true," Hank intervenes, "You're the only one he listens to." You bite your bottom lip. "Every hurtful comment, every moment you ignored him... It broke him too," he tells you.

"Fine," you huff, getting up and striding out of the room, "But even if he says no, I want some credit for trying." You hear Logan chuckle quietly.

You knock on the door gently. When hearing no response, you decide to head in anyway.

Charles slips the needle out of his arm as he notices you. "(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" You sigh, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I was asked to persuade you... but I don't think you'd ever listen to me." "What? What makes you think that?" Charles questions, scooting closer to you. You shrug your shoulders. "Well, there is the fact that you've been avoiding me every moment the school shut down. And then there's the lashing out and not letting me leave the house." "That's for your own safety. And I do listen to you," he argues. "Then prove it," you say.

He drops his head, knowing where this is going. "Prove to me that you actually listen. Don't just do it for me. Do it for Raven." His eyes lock with yours, and you can tell that he's doubting. "You can't come with us," he says. "I'm coming with you," you snap, "Or I'll burn the house down." He laughs at that. "I'm serious. I've been stuck in this house for long enough." "I'll talk to Hank about it. I'm not making any promises though," he chuckles.

He stiffens when you hug him tightly. After a moment, he wraps his arms around you too. "Thank you. I can see you're coming back to us," you mutter into his shoulder. He lets out a deep breath, squeezing you a little tighter. "Yeah. I think it's time," he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	5. I Knew A Guy

"The room they're holding him in was built during the Second World War... when there was a shortage of steel. So the foundation is pure concrete and sand. No metal," Hank explains. "He's being held a hundred floors beneath the most heavily guarded building on the planet," Charles adds. "Why is he in there?" Logan asks. "What, he forgot to mention?" "Uh, JFK," Hank mutters. Both you and Logan frown. You hadn't heard about what happened to Erik yet, so this comes as a complete surprise to you.

"What else explains a bullet miraculously curving through the air?" Charles questions, "Erik's always had a way with guns. Are you sure you want to carry on with this?" "This is your plan, not mine," Logan replies. "We don't have any resources to get us in," Hank argues. "Or out," Charles adds, "It's just me and Hank."

Logan sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I knew a guy." His eyes flickered to you when he said that. "Yeah, he'd be a young man now. Grew up outside of D.C." He chuckles, his eyes not leaving yours for some reason. "He could get into anywhere. I just don't know how the hell we're gonna find him." "Is Cerebro out of the question?" Hank murmurs. Charles doesn't reply, which is enough of an answer to Hank. "We have a phone book."

**| ABOUT AN HOUR LATER |**

You pull up in front of the house, and notice a mailbox engraved with the name " _Maximoff_ ". Logan knocks on the door a few times, just to be polite. After a moment, a woman opens the door, and she looks like she already knows what's going on. "What's he done now?" she asks, "I will just write you a check for whatever he took." Logan smiles in amusement, and shakes his head. " We just need to talk to him," he tells her.

She signs for you to head to the basement, yelling, "Peter! The cops are here. Again."

You carefully make your way down the stairs, only to find a guy playing ping pong. _With himself_.

He's incredibly fast, thus he hits the ball with ease every time. "What do you guys want?" the silver-haired guy asks, " I didn't do anything." He lands on the couch in a zap, his hands behind his head and his feet up carelessly. "I've been here all day," he says. "Just relax, Peter. We're not cops," Logan tells him. "Of course you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be driving a rental car." The guy even talks fast.

"How did you know we've got a rental car?" Charles asks confused. "I checked your registration when you were walking to the door. I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreement. Saw you were from out of town. Are you FBI?" He speeds past you, and appears back behind you, with Charles' open wallet in one hand and a business card from it in the other. "No, you're not cops. Hey, what's with this gifted youngsters place?" "That's an old card," Charles grumbles, snatching his wallet back after the speedster had dropped in on the table.

This time, he appears in front of you. A bit too close, but you don't mind. "Who are you?" he asks. He glances you up and down, seemingly curious. "(Y/N). And you must be Peter," you reply. He stares into your eyes for a moment, before speeding off and popping back with a Popsicle in his hand. "You want one?" "Sure," you shrug, taking it from him. "I like your name," he comments. "Thanks, I-" "And you're different," he interrupts you, "How do you do that?" "How do I do what?" you question, furrowing your brows in confusion. "How did you just... Never mind."

**Peter's P.O.V.**

That's weird. I could've sworn she winked at me when I ran past her. That her eyes followed me and that when time slowed down like it usually does when I run, her movements didn't. Is she just as fast as me? No. It's very rare two people have the same mutation.

But it's quite a positive realization that I'm not the only fast one. Even if she can't run like me, she can keep up, which I appreciate. And the fact that she's hot gets to me too. Wait, what? My mind is processing this too fast.

I hop back onto the couch. "So you're not afraid to show your powers?" one of the men asks me. "What powers? What are you talking about? Do you see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them," I reply, deciding to play dumb.

I move the pretty girl over to my game controller, causing her Popsicle to drop, but I ignore it. "Do you like Pong?" I ask. "Sure," she chuckles, a bit flabbergasted I slipped her over here. I don't blame her. It's always a bit sickening for people the first time. She starts up the game, and I suddenly remember something. "Oh, I kinda messed with the game, so you probably won't be able to keep up because the speed's way too-" I trail off when I notice the little ball on the screen moving from side to side has changed back to its average speed.

I like this girl. A lot.

I step a little closer, so my chest gently hitting her back, just to see if she reacts to it in any way. It doesn't, which saddens me. Doesn't she think I'm interesting like I think about her?

"So, who are you? What do you want?" I ask the not-so-interesting people in the room. I can feel one of them is glaring at me. "We need your help, Peter." "For what?" "To break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out," they reply. "Prison break? That's illegal, you know," I tell them, keeping my eyes on the screen. Not only is this girl fast, but she's good at my favorite game too. "Um... Well, only if you get caught," the guy with the sideburns says. "So what's in it for me?" I continue.

(Y/N) sighs, shutting the game down, before turning in her seat to face me. "You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon," the guy with the obvious hangover says. I get an excited tingle in my stomach. And don't think it was because of the girl's sly smirk.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask. "Because we're just like you," Sideburns replies. I raise my brows unimpressed, not realizing they had abilities too. But then again, they didn't show me theirs like my girl- like this girl did. "Show him," the other says.

Out of Sideburns' knuckles slip six bone-like claws, as if they were part of his body. "That's cool," I comment, "But it's disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	6. Something New

**Your P.O.V.**

The car ride to the Pentagon wasn't all too bad. Even though it was quiet and tense, you didn't mind the closeness of the speedster, being sat in between him and Hank on the backseat of the rental car. "So," the silver-haired boy starts, turning his head to look at you intently, "Where are you from?"

You smile at his interest. However, when you open your mouth to speak, Charles answers for you. "From around," he simply states, his glare still fixated on Peter through the rear-view mirror. The speedster raises his brows questioningly at the former professor, before turning back to you, the curious shimmer in his eyes never leaving.

"Not sure," you tell him honestly, "I was left as a baby in a basket outside of Charles' home. He was so generous to take me in." Charles huffs, "What else was I supposed to do? Couldn't just take you to a foster home. Once your powers are fully grown, they wouldn't know what to do with you. And Raven really wanted some kind of company other than me for some reason." You chuckle at that, shaking your head slightly.

"Oh, I thought he was your dad or something," Peter admits. Logan stifles a laugh as Charles turns his head to face the speedster. "Do I look that old to you?" he questions, his eyes narrowing. Peter makes the wise decision to shake his head quickly, explaining, "No, I just assumed so because you seem quite... protective over her and all."

"Well, in that part you're right," Charles replies, turning back to face the road, "I am very protective over her. So know that I'm watching-" "We're here," Logan grumbles, interrupting Charles' attempt at threatening the boy.

When you try to move out of the car after Peter, a hand stops you. Your eyes meet Charles, who shakes his head. "I'm coming with you!" "No, you're not," he replies curtly, "It's far too dangerous. You're already lucky I let you come with us in the first place."

Logan seems to shuffle a bit uncomfortably in his spot next to Charles. "C'mon bub, it's not like she's gonna be a burden or anything. She can just go with Hank and she'll be out of harm's way," he mutters. Charles raises his brows in disbelief at his statement. "Who are you to tell she can come with us?!" he snaps, "Is there another life-threatening thing in the future that needs her to come with us?!" Sideburns opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again after a quick inner debate with himself. I notice his gaze flicker from me to Peter for a moment, before he grumbles something inaudible - seemingly swear words - under his breath and turns to walk away.

"You're staying in the car," Charles states, "If I find out you didn't, I'll never let you come with us again on important missions like these, you hear me?"

You let out a huff of breath as you lean back in your seat, crossing your arms over your chest in frustration. Charles takes this as your acceptance of the situation, and starts to follow Logan, after closing your car door and locking it, only leaving the window open a bit.

A certain speedster took this as an opportunity to have a quick chat, leaning against the side of the car.

"Come to gloat?" you ask, your brows raised. He chuckles, "No, I was actually hoping you were coming with me." "Well, sorry to disappoint you, love. But as you can see I'm sort of compromised," you tell him. "You let yourself get stopped by an over-protective guardian and a locked car door?" he questions, making you sigh. "He's been through a lot," you explain sadly, "And besides, I wouldn't be much use to you. I'm not even sure what I can do."

"Then why don't you find out?" Peter suggests. You see a glimmer in his eyes in excitement, before he speeds off with a blur.

How are you supposed to do that? There are too many people walking around. Too many innocents, too many witnesses. It's too risky. But then again, Charles thinks every moment is too risky. He wouldn't even let you practice in or around the house. Not after the accident.

To hell with it.

Closing your eyes, you focus all thoughts on where Peter could possibly be right now. You focus on the Pentagon, and the long halls you've seen pictures of. And of his silver jacket and Pink Floyd shirt, and those crazy-looking glasses of his.

You find an image of him in an empty room, holding a plate with food, his outfit somehow changed into a guard's uniform. And oh, how you wish you could wipe that victorious smirk off his face right now.

And your prayers seem to have been heard, seeing his facial expression turn into one of shock and surprise.

"How did you..." he trails off, his breath hitching slightly. It's only then that you realize you're not in the car anymore. You're actually in front of him. And dangerously close to each other. You swallow, regaining your composure after that moment of pure confusion. "Well, you dared me to do it, didn't you?" you whisper. An emotion you don't quite recognize crosses his features before he smiles and takes your hand in his. He guides you to a small, square hole in the floor, made especially for the plate Peter is holding.

He slides the tray in, and you watch it halt to a stop in the level beneath you through the glass panes. And then you see it's not just a level beneath you. It's a prison cell.

Erik's eyes flicker to you immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while. Had a busy time, along with exams and all. Anyway, I just wanna thank you all for the lovely comments you've left and for all of the support! I'll try to update more often from now on, since it's almost vacation time for me. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	7. The Rescue Mission

Erik's eyes light up in surprise as he gets up from his makeshift bed. He still looks the same as when you had last seen him. His hand moves to touch the glass, and you crouch down to place your own close to his. Or well, as close as you can get, since there's a layer of glass separating you. As you had said earlier, you have a connection with Erik, even though you would not admit it to Charles.

Peter clearing his throat snaps you out of your daze. His eyes turn to Erik, and he nods to his dinner on the floor. You hadn't noticed the note inside before.

**_MIND THE GLASS_ **

You're not quite sure what he means, like Erik, who pulls an _are-you-fucking-serious_ look, until Peter motions for you to step back, and crouches down to the floor himself. Placing his hands on the thick glass, he starts to pound against it. With an impossible speed.

In a matter of seconds the glass is shattered and with some of your help Erik is standing back on solid ground. Oh, and how wonderful. The exit closes and the alarms get set off.

"In three second those doors are going to open," your former friend tells you, glancing at the only possible entrance and exit, "And twenty guards will be here to shoot us."

You did not expect to get hopped onto Peter's back so swiftly and end up right next to Erik, as the speedster places a hand on his back and the other on his scalp. "I know. That's what I'm waiting for," he replies. "What are you doing?" Erik asks. "I'm holding your neck so you don't get whiplash." "What?" " _Whiplash_ ," Peter repeats extra slowly, as if talking to a child.

You watch the door open, only this time seemingly slower than normal. And Peter does not hesitate to take this chance to turn his head and kiss you on the cheek, being quite easily reachable since your chin is resting on his shoulder.

And you're suddenly in an elevator, a slight blush covering your cheeks, while Erik tries to recover from the swift trip. You're a bit too flustered to think about the sickening feeling welling up from your stomach. Peter appears next to you with a smile, his attire changed back to his previous outfit.

"You're good," he tells Erik, "It'll pass. It happens with everyone." He glances the man up and down, as he remains silent. "So, you must've done something pretty serious..."

The corners of your mouth quirk up as the speedster keeps pushing. "What did you do, man? What did you do? Why did they have you in there?" Erik's head finally lifts, seemingly recovered from what had just happened. "For killing the president," he sighs.

Peter nods in understanding, even though the shock is clear on his face, as he makes an 'ah' noise, turning back to the guard taped to the side of the elevator, who raises his eyebrows questioningly.

Today seems to be full of surprises, really.

First the whole Charles letting you come with him thing, then the discovering part of your powers ordeal, then... just _Peter_ , and now?

Now Erik has you wrapped up in his hug. But then again, he really looked like he needed one, so you do not protest and instead decide to wrap your arms back around him. "It's good to see you again, love," he mutters, setting his chin on your head. You smile against his shoulder. "It's good to see you too," you reply.

Turning your head when hearing the elevator ding, you watch the doors open, and Charles and Sideburns appear. Both of their facial expressions turn shocked ones upon seeing you and Erik wrapped up in a hug. "Charles," Erik starts, letting go of you and turning to his former friend.

Not the best reunion you've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Almost as if it was an automatic movement, Charles' fist connects with Erik's face.

**| FLASHBACK |**

There, at the table where you and Charles usually play chess from time to time, sits a stranger. Using the door frame as a shield, your head turned slightly to peek at the man in curiosity, might not be your best hiding spot, but at least you can see what he's up to. Or not up to.

He's really not doing anything. Just staring at the chess pieces on the table in front of him. Perhaps he's thinking. About what? Is he going to play chess all alone and thinking about what move to make first? Or is it about a big decision he needs to make?

This happens when you get bored. Charles has been really busy lately and he won't tell you what it is that he's working on. Or who he's working with. The new people entering your home and the occasional explosions have spiked up your curiosity, and now is finally the day you've gathered up your courage to get out of your room and be a detective/secret agent.

Now you know you would suck at both of those jobs.

"I know you're there," the stranger's voice startles you. You don't know what it is, but he intrigues you. "I won't bite," he adds, his eyes meeting yours. Deciding it's no use just standing there or running back to the safety of your bedroom, you take a seat opposite to him at the chess table.

"Well, you never know what someone can do with their mutation. Just making sure," you tell him. He chuckles, "Smart move. I'm guessing you're Charles'..." You watch him think about what to say for a moment, before he continues, "...family?" "Something like that," you smile, "And who are you?"

He holds out his hand, introducing himself, "Erik Lehnsherr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Having a bit of life drama and writer's block, but getting back on track! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments! I really didn't expect so many of you to like this story. Please do keep leaving comments and likes. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	8. Time In A Bottle

You shake his outstretched hand, following his example by introducing yourself. He smiles and sits back in his chair. "So, Charles refuses to tell me anything about you. Why's that?" You let out a huff of air in annoyance, crossing your arms over your chest. "Because he's overprotective. He rarely lets me go outside, and the times I'm finally allowed to, either he or Raven must accompany me," you tell him.

His blue eyes study you with interest. "Well, there must be a good reason to that," he argues. "It's because we don't know the full extent of my powers. When I let Charles inside my head a couple year ago, he had to draw back because I was supposedly trying to throw him out every time. Which I didn't intend on doing, for your information," you explain. You could have sworn you saw a spark flicker in his eyes.

"Then why don't you just go out there and discover what the extent of your powers are yourself?" he asks. You furrow your eyebrows. "I don't think Charles would like that," you reply. "Well, from the small time we've spent together I can tell you can take care of yourself. And I can agree on the fact that Charles is overprotective. So why not give it a go?" Erik says.

**| CURRENT DAY |**

"Good to see you too, old friend," Erik groans, as he slowly gets up from where he fell down on the floor after Charles' surprisingly strong punch, "And walking." "No thanks to you," Charles snarls angrily. "You were the last person I expected to see today." "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to," Charles tells him, "If we get you out of here, we do it my way. No killing." Erik motions to his own head, "No helmet. I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to."

Oh, right. He doesn't know about Charles' handicap yet.

"I'm never getting inside of that head again," Charles growls, taking a daring step closer to his former friend. Your eyes flicker to Peter for a moment, who has his focused on you all the while the two men keep acting like two teenage girls who are sworn to be arch enemies. "I need your word, Erik."

Before Erik can answer, guards storm into the room, yelling, "Nobody move!" while raising their plastic guns. "Hold it right there!" Charles steps back, causing him to bump into you. He finally notices your presence and his eyes widen in shock. "What are you doing here?!" he hisses. "Long story for another time perhaps," you reply.

"Don't move, or we will shoot!" "Charles," Erik starts, "Freeze them Charles." "I can't," Charles replies, his voice wavering slightly.

Every metal object in the room - including pot and pans and knives - starts rumbling and moving. Charles throws himself at Erik to stop him.

Until everything stops.

The knives in the air seem to hover, as the bullets being fired from the guard's plastic weapon slow down just enough as though you could push them aside to prevent them from hitting someone.

Charles doesn't have his powers. For as far as you know Erik can only bend metal, not time. Logan has his claw-thingies. Which means there's only one person left to look at.

You watch Peter slip his glasses on and his headphones over his ears, the music playing loud enough for you to softly hear _Time In A Bottle_ by Jim Croce. He runs alongside the wall, - which you didn't even think was possible - lifting his finger to taste some of the soup flying through the air. He flips a guard's head, pokes a guy's cheek, throws a plate at one of them, gives another a wedgie, and makes sure that one of them will punch himself in the face. You even catch him steal a guard's cap and place it on his own head.

You make the daring decision to move your hand. And you can actually move it like you usually can.

As Peter finishes up in the middle of the room, you push the bullets out of the way to make sure none of your little family gets hit. When finally done, you feel a gush of wind in front of you.

Peter stares at you in pure amazement and adoration. "How... How did you just..." He takes a deep intake of air to calm himself. "You're _perfect_ ," he breathes.

Everything appears to go back to its normal speed again, while Peter realizes what he had just said and his cheeks light up. As everything crashes down and the other three in the room look around in confusion, you take Peter's stolen hat from his head and place it on your own, making him smile.

You leave the room in an uncomfortable silence, though still having this warm feeling in your stomach caused by Peter's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyooo, update! Sorry for the wait. I'm working on a blog. If ya wanna get to know me better or want to read random shit? Then go to: www.timestodream.blogspot.com. Comments and likes are very appreciated. Love you all. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	9. Closure

Finally arriving at the airport, you realize that this is where you have to say goodbye to Peter. As much as it saddens you, you know it's for the best. You can't take him with you on this dangerous, important mission which-

"I want you to go with him," Charles tells you, snapping you out of your line of thoughts. "What?!" you ask in confusion, "I thought I was gonna come with you guys?!" Charles shakes his head, "This trip to the Pentagon was already far too dangerous. I'm not taking any risks like that again. And I told you to stay in the car, to which you didn't listen. You could've gotten hurt! Remember last time when you didn't listen?" "Okay, okay, I got it," you huff, "But I thought you didn't trust Peter?"

Charles sighs, resting his hands on his hips as he glances at the speedster leaning against his rental car. "I trust him enough to bring you home safely," he replies, to which Peter smiles in slight appreciation. "And where did you get that hat?" You simply shrug your shoulders at his question.

"Peter, thank you very, very much. You take care," Charles says, shaking the boy's hand one last time. "Yeah, I saw your flight PIT in the cockpit, why are you going to Paris?" Charles glances at Hank behind him for a second, not really knowing what to say, before turning back.

"That's a long story which I will tell you on our way back," you intervene, to Charles' relief. As you watch him walk up the stairs, he throws the car keys to the speedster who catches them with ease. "Do me a favor and return it for me?" "Okay." "And Peter," Charles adds, acting very seriously, "Take it slow," making Peter laugh.

You wait for the plane to take off before you leave with the rental car.

A while later, you're back at the Xavier mansion. "So, what are you gonna do next?" Peter asks. "I don't know. Find a way to pass the time until Charles comes back. That is, _if_ he comes back..." You sigh, crossing your arms over your chest.

"If- If you don't find a way to pass your time... would you maybe consider... hanging out or something?" Peter asks slowly, scratching the back of his head nervously as his eyes turn to the floor. You smile, "Sure." His gaze lights up and meets yours again. "Really? I mean- Cool," he shrugs. What a dork.

Grabbing the collar of his jacket, you pull him down to place a kiss on his cheek, which warms up immediately after the short spark of contact. "I'll see you soon, Peter," you say, before pulling back and stepping inside of your home. "Y-Yeah, I'll- uh, I'll see you soon," he stutters, raising his hand slightly to wave, but then changing his mind and lowering it again.

After closing the door, you burst into a fit of laughter.

**| A COUPLE MONTHS LATER |**

It's quiet again in the mansion.

Nothing has changed from the way it was before, really. No random guys from the future with claws coming out of their knuckles knocking at the door, no guys who threaten to kill you, no metal being bent at random moments. Nothing.

Well, not entirely true.

Charles has decided to step back into the wheelchair again so he can keep his powers. Other than that, the mansion is being redecorated again to purpose as the school for gifted youngsters.

And yet...

Still no speedster.

**Charles' P.O.V.**

"She seems a little closed off to me. More than she usually is. And she refuses to tell me why. How am I supposed to help her when I don't know what's wrong? I made a promise to her that I would never get inside her head, Hank. And I intend to keep that promise." "You don't need to get inside her head to see what's wrong. It's pretty obvious to me," Hank replies, keeping his eyes on the microscope to continue his research. "What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

Hank chuckles, "She's in love, Charles. You can't deny that." I let out a huff of air. "She is not in love. I would've noticed it if she was in love. I practically raised her." "First sign is denial," Hank mutters quietly. "She's not-" "I meant you, Charles," he interrupts me, "You're in denial. You keep being so protective over her and it's suffocating. It's good that she finally has these feelings for someone. Give her some room."

I sink into my chair in defeat. Have I really been so blind? Hang on a second.

"Who is she in love with?" I question. Hank looks up at me, his eyebrows raised like it's the stupidest thing he's ever heard coming out of my mouth. "While we were busy on our mission to change the future, who did she hang out the most with?" he asks.

My eyes widen, and I jump up. "Oh, no. Don't tell me it's-" Hank looks at me, shrugging his shoulders dryly. "Oh, god," I groan, dropping my face in my hands, "Why him? He's... He's cocky, arrogant, impatient-" "Perhaps that's why she likes him so much. Because he's everything you despise," Hank deducts. I look at him in confusion, making him laugh. "She's young. And a girl. You wouldn't understand," he tells me. "No, I really don't understand. But at least now I know that that young girl is still in you as well, Hank," I laugh.

I escape out of the lab, dodging the equipment Hank is currently throwing at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hank. And poor reader. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave a like and/or comments! I love reading your replies. You make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	10. Return Of An Old Friend

**| 10 YEARS LATER | Peter's P.O.V.  
**

" _Lehnsherr was identified yesterday in this small town in central Poland. Leaders from all communities are urging their citizens to remain calm, as police and armed forces are mobilizing to find Lehnsherr before he can strike again. If anyone has any information about Lehnsherr, or as he is also known, Magneto, contact your local authorities immediately and proceed with caution,_ -"

I glance down at the card I'm fumbling with in my hands. It's the old card from the Professor I took. I shouldn't call. I can't call. What if she picks up instead of Charles?

" _-as he is considered, extremely dangerous-_ "

I quickly switch the TV channel to a different one and speed towards my video game when I hear my mom call out my name. I don't want her to know. "What's up?" I call back.

She steps into a room. "Just checking on you," she says. "I'm good," I lie, "Playing PAC-man." I hear her switch the channel back to the previous one. Busted. "You sure you weren't watching this?" she asks. I sigh deeply.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" "You wanted me to get out of the house more, right?" I reply. "I can't stop you. Nobody can. But trust me, this won't end well. Nothing does with him." I turn to face her, losing the game as I do. "I'm not afraid of him." "You should be," she tells me, before dropping the remote control back on the table and heading upstairs again.

I snatch the card out of my pocket again.

**Your P.O.V.**

"Well, Scott and Jean seem to get along with each other quite well," you smile, as you walk alongside Hank through the school's hallways. He chuckles, "Yeah. I guess it's a good thing since Jean doesn't have many friends." You hum in agreement.

"So... How about you?" Hank continues. "Me? What about me?" you ask in confusion. "Well... Don't you have an eye out for someone special?" "Nope," you reply, sliding your hands in the pockets of your jeans. "Come on, (Y/N)... I could tell you liked Peter and-" "Exactly. Liked. I liked him until he decided to never show up again," you snap, "I don't need him in my life. I've been on my own my whole life and I don't need anyone now." Hank abruptly stops, his face expression turning into one of shock. You sigh, "You know I didn't mean it like that, Hank. I know I have you guys and-"

"Raven," Hank mutters. You furrow your brow in confusion, following his line of view before your eyes meet another pair.

"Raven!" you realize excitedly, running towards her and hugging her tight. She laughs, "Gosh, you've grown. Last I saw you you were still smaller than me. Look at you now..." She pulls back and smiles sadly. you shrug, "It's okay. You chose your own path. I wouldn't stop you from going where you want to go." She lets out a huff of air, ruffling your hair. "Since when did you get so smart?"

She walks up to Hank, and you know this is gonna be awkward already. "You're- I, uh-" "Not blue?" she interrupts him, "Looks like you and I have that in common now." "N-No, I meant... U-Um, you're back. Never thought I'd see you here again," he tells her. She sighs, nodding, "Yeah, me neither."

Another awkward silence follows, but as Hank is about to say something in what you assume is an attempt to make things less awkward, someone appears from behind Raven. "I-I'm blue," the stranger intervenes, waving his hand slightly in greeting, his voice holding - what you think is - a heavy German accent. And indeed, he is entirely blue. His eyes are a bright showy red, and they almost make his tail go unnoticed. "I'm Kurt," he introduces, smiling in your direction shyly. You smile back, as Raven realizes he's still there. "Oh, right," she mutters. "Kurt Wagner." He shakes both your and Hank's hand. "W-Welcome," Hank stutters, slightly surprised.

You walk with Jubilee and Kurt to where Scott and Jean are hanging out.

"It's my first time in America. I'm very excited to see your culture," Kurt tells you, making you smile. "Well, you're not gonna see it here. Only thing American about this place is that it used to be British," Scott says. Jubilee rolls her eyes. "This is Scott," she introduces, "He's... new here too." "And I'm already up for a prison break. What do we say, we take this blue guy on a little field trip? I'm sure there's a mall around here somewhere," Scott continues. "What's a mall?" Kurt asks confused, making you laugh and Scott snort in disbelief, "What's a mall?! All right, now this is a matter of national priority. Civic duty." "Scott," Jean warns. "What?" he questions, "You've been cooped up here for a long time. And the Professor isn't even home. You too, (Y/N)."

"I-I like to go to the mall. Try it," Kurt intervenes. "All right, where does he keep his cars?" Scott continues. "Guys," you interrupt, drawing everyone's attention to you, "I'm not coming with you." "But why not?" Kurt asks, seemingly a little disappointed. "I don't think Charles would like it. It's better for everyone if I stayed here. And I still have a book who is screaming at me to read it," you explain. Jean smiles and nods in understanding, and before either Scott or Kurt could protest, the girls had already dragged them along with them.

You sigh, deciding to head back to your room to be in peace. At least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I've ran out of things to say in the author's note. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please do leave a like and/or comments. Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Peter's P.O.V.**

Sweet Dreams just started playing in my ears as I halt to a stop upon seeing the mansion. "Huh?" I mutter in confusion. Beneath what seems to be the baseball field is something exploding. And it's a _big_ explosion. I glance to my right, where a bunch of kids are seated in a car, laughing and still having fun. I do a double take, checking the business card of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters again. This has to be the place.

I run into the basement, what appears to be some kind of super awesome secret base, and find the source of the explosion, close to whom I recognize to be Erik, two ladies and a guy I don't know. I move a few metal scrapes hanging in the air, before snapping my fingers.

Time to work.

Probably best to bring everyone to the courtyard. That's far enough. I start with Hank and the three strangers. Might have broken his glasses but hey, it's not like he's allowed to be all pissed about it after I saved his ass. I move a level up and speed four kids from the library along with three fish outside.

Next up is the bathroom. No one in the stalls, just a kid in front of the mirror trying to fix his haircut with a comb. Running my fingers through it, it already looks a lot better. Just saved that kid from some horrible school pictures he'd cringe over later in his life. After that was the entire biology class.

I halt to a stop on the balcony. A guy about to kiss a girl. Ew. I don't mind kissing, but first kisses are always the worst. Especially this scene where he's got his mouth open and his tongue stuck out. He's just pretending like he knows what he's doing. Most guys are like that at first kisses. But still. Ew. I trow them both over the railing and speed off again. 

I pull off the curtains and move them to the trees, creating a good pillow to land on for the people I just threw outside. Quickly drank a Coke and ate about a whole pizza, except for the slice a dog secretly snatched. 

Just a few more dormitories left. Got a few kids out, now the last-

My heart starts pounding in my chest and my stomach warms up when I finally see her. She's reading so peacefully, like she's in her own little world, seated in the corner of the room on her bed. I only now admit how much I missed her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I _still_ can't stop thinking about her.

"H-Hey," I greet hesitantly, scratching the back of my neck, not daring to meet her eyes. It's quiet. Just the soft noise of the explosion still slowly setting off. Is she ignoring me? I wouldn't blame her if she's ignoring me. I look back up at her and only then I realize something's not right.

She's slowed down too.

Why is she slowed down? Is there something wrong with her powers? Something wrong with her? Please don't tell me she-

You don't have the time for this, Peter. You have to get outside before the both of you and everything else gets blown to pieces. I carefully lift her in my arms, unlike I did with the others where I just sort of shoved them outside. Nothing personal. I make an - if I may say so myself - awesome leap out the window while the fire bursts out right behind me. They should make a movie where they use a scene like that. That would be awesome.

Everything speeds up again right as I land, along with the other kids who fall on the curtains safely. (Y/N), who I'm still holding in my arms, glances around in confusion, before her eyes lock with mine.

She suddenly realizes and jumps away from me quickly, with a shocked expression on her face. "I- Uh..." I really don't know where to start. "I... saved your book for you." I hold it out to her kind of awkwardly.

**Your P.O.V.**

"I... saved your book for you," he says, holding out the book you were pretending to read just moments ago when you were lost in thoughts. You catch your breath for a few seconds, taking in what the hell just happened.

And you slap him right across his face. He sighs, rubbing his hand over his now bruised cheek, "Okay, I deserved that one. I admit that. But are you okay? I something going on?" His facial expression turns into a worried one. "When I ran past you, you weren't joining my speed. What's going on?"

You snatch your book out of his hand, hugging it close to your chest, snapping, "That's none of your goddamn business!" His mouth opens to say something, but realizing he doesn't know what to say, he closes it again, dropping his hand back to his side. "It's been ten fucking years, Peter!" you yell, "And now you decide to show up all of the sudden and act worried?! During the time you were gone I've taken care of myself just fine. It's better if you just speed back home." His eyes turn to the floor, and you know your words hit him like a brick, but you honestly don't care. Now he knows what it feels like.

Hank walks up to the both of you. "Where... Where did you-" "I was looking for the Professor," Peter tells him, "I thought he lived here." Hank seems to realize something, and his face hardens. "They took him," he sighs. "What?!" you ask in shock, "They took Charles?!" Hank nods sadly. You ball your hand up into a fist.

All attention turns to Raven, who has turned back to her natural blue color. All of the students stare at her in awe. "They look up to you," Hank tells her, "Right now, they need you." "That's not what they need," Raven replies, before changing her form again to appear normal, making the kids gasp.

A car pulls up, and Jubilee, Kurt, Jean and Scott jump out. "What happened? Where's Alex? Where's my brother?!" Scott asks, clearly in panic. We all glance around, yet find no Alex. "I'm pretty sure I got everybody," Peter replies. Hank sighs knowingly, "Alex was closest to the blast." You watch Scott run off towards the wreckage, followed by Jean and Kurt.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I keep my eyes on her, memorizing every detail of her face. Like it's the first time I'm seeing it.

That guy just lost his brother because I wasn't fast enough. What if something happens to her and I'm not fast enough? I can't let that happen. Not to her.

I feel a gush of wind, as what sounds like a helicopter is approaching.

" _Please remain calm. Medical assistance is on the way_ ," a female robotic computer voice repeats from the speakers attached to the helicopter, as it lands on the grass field in front of us. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion when armed and guarded men step out.

"Hey!" one woman from our group calls out, walking towards the men while showing her badge, "Moira MacTaggert, CIA!" 

I notice the shapeshifter's eyes widen upon seeing the last man step out of the vehicle, and then I realize something's wrong. "WAIT!" she yells to warn us, as I speed towards (Y/N). I wrap my arms around her, but before I can leave, I hear someone yelling "Fire!" before everything turns dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? Please do leave a like and/or comments! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	12. Burdens We Carry

**Your P.O.V.**  


Last thing you remember is Peter suddenly wrapping his arms around you, before everything turned dark. And that you now have a massive headache.

You let out a huff of air, trying to move your limbs. Only something heavy on top of you is stopping you. Opening your eyes, you look down to see a bunch of silver hair lying on your chest. Your heart starts beating faster and your breath hitches in realization.

"Peter," you mutter. He groans in response, not fully awoken yet. "You're crushing me." His face lifts up all of the sudden and you lock eyes, his widening. He glances around quickly to take in his surroundings, and when his eyes land on a blue form, he yelps and jumps up. "What?" Moira and Raven ask in unison. "What's wrong with you?! Is that gonna happen to all of us?!" Peter questions, checking if any of his limbs turned blue or hairy. "No," Hank sighs, inspecting his colored fingers, "I just left my meds in the house."

You slowly get up now that the weight is finally off of you, as the others start calling out towards the window above you, where you see a few researchers busy working, as well as a man you recognize as William Stryker. Charles had told you all about him, and had specifically said that if you ever came to face him, you should run and try to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Major Stryker." "Colonel Stryker," he corrects Raven, "I wouldn't get too close to the walls if I were you. It may create some... discomfort." Moira decides to step forward. "I'm Moira MacTaggert, I'm a senior officer at the CIA-" "I know who you are, agent MacTaggert," Stryker interrupts. "You cannot keep me here in this-"

"Actually, I can. The psychic events just destroyed every nuke from here to Moscow. That event emanated from exactly where we found you. At the home of the world's most powerful psychic. So you're going to tell me; where is Charles Xavier?" "It's not him you should be worried about," Moira tells him, "There's someone else. Someone more powerful." "If you let us out of here, we can help you," Raven adds. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" Stryker questions, "You can put on any face that you want, but I know who you are, what you are." He glances at his watch, before disappearing out of sight.

"Uh- hey, Moira? What did you mean when you said, 'someone more powerful than Charles"?" Hank asks. After the CIA-agent explained the situation to Hank, you notice Peter stepping a little closer to Raven.

"Hey, you know him? Magneto?" he asks her. "I used to. Not so sure anymore," she replies. "What was he like? Is he, uh... like they say he was like? Was he the, uh... 'bad guy'?" He's asking an awful lot of questions about someone he barely spent any time with. Something's up and you know it. "No... I mean, yeah... He was... Why do you care so much, did you see his speech on TV or something?" Raven says. "Yeah, but uh..."

Peter takes a deep breath and clears his throat before continuing. "He's my father."

"What?!" you and Raven ask in unison. He sighs and turns to you. "Him and my mom, they-" "Yeah, I know," you interrupt him, "...Are you sure?" "Yeah. Yeah, he left my mom before I was born. When I met him ten years back I didn't know it was him... By the time I figured it out, it was too late. Then this week I saw him on TV, and- and I came to that house looking for him, but by the time I got there..." he huffs jokingly, through you can see the pain in his eyes. "Late again," he finishes.

"You know for a guy as fast as me, I always seem to be too late."

You feel your heart clench a little. You slowly move your hand closer to his, in a way of comfort, but the slight touch ends up sending sparks through your body. Before Peter can wrap his fingers around yours, a voice speaks up inside of your head, making you pull back and your breath hitch.

Charles.

" _Hear me, inhabitants of this world. This is a message._ "

You and Raven share a look.

" _A message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way. But I have returned. The day of reckoning, it is here. All your buildings and temples... will fall. The dawn of a new era will emerge. For there is nothing you can do to stop what is coming. This message is for one reason alone. To tell the strongest among you... Those with the greatest power..._ " you hear him hesitate for a moment, before he continues, " _Protect those without. That's my message to the world._ "

"How was Charles doing that without Cerebro?" Hank asks. Someone knocking the window above you makes you glace up. "I know that voice. It's Xavier, isn't it? What's going on?" Stryker asks. "We don't know!" you shout. "We don't know, bro!" Peter yells with you.

All of the sudden, blaring alarms go off. What the hell is happening out there?

"Kurt," Hank acknowledges, making you look back up. And indeed, there is your blue friend standing behind the glass window, waving and speaking. Raven signs to him that we can't hear him, and he nods in understanding. Finally finding the button that allows him to talks to us, he greets excitedly, "Hi, (Y/N)! It's good to see you again!" You laugh at his dryness, and wave back. "Get back from the door!" he says. You all do as told, and you can't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at you. 

You turn to Peter. "What," you snap. "Do you know that guy?" he asks. "Yes. He's my friend. What's it up to you?" you reply. Peter turns his eyes back to the door. Oh, now you know what's going on. 

"Are you jealous?" "No," Peter growls, way too fast, which he realizes immediately after. He shrugs, steadying himself for the possible blow from the door, muttering, "Shut up." A smirk appears on your face, right before the door blasts open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many updates. I should probably go to bed now. Sweet dreams everyone. And please do leave a like and/or comments. Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	13. Let's Go To War

"You've been busy," Raven comments, inspecting the hallway floor littered with the guards' corpses. "Yeah, uh, we had a little help. Let's go," Scott huffs. We start to make our way down to the exit.

With a bang and a gush of blue smoke, Kurt appears out of nowhere, making Peter yelp and jump out of the way. The speedster glares at him, while Kurt innocently apologizes. You're guessing the sudden hatred from Peter towards the blue man is not just because he scared Peter. But you're not gonna ask him to check, or you might bruise his ego even more. It would be fun though.

A few minutes of running later, you've arrived at an underground garage of some sorts, with a huge airplane planted right in the middle. "Hey, Hank, you think you can fly this thing?" Raven asks. "Yeah, I can figure it out," Hank replies, nodding.

"Hey, guys," Scott says, drawing all of your attention. Some kind of closet opens up, revealing a bunch of flight suits.

"You got your warplane," Raven states, "Let's go to war."

Once Hank had figured out the controls, while you got seated in between Peter and Kurt and you had taken off, it's quiet for a while. No one really knowing what to say. I guess it's just the nerves. You can't help but notice Peter turning to look at you from time to time.

"Were you scared? That day in DC, were you scared?" Jean asks, glancing at Raven. "No," she simply replies. That is until she realizes that Jean might be. "But I was scared on my first mission. I was on a plane like this with my friends," she tells her, "About your age. We called ourselves the X-Men." You smile fondly of the memory of them coming up with that name. "Your brother was there," Raven says, turning her head to look at Scott. "We used to call him Havoc. He was a real handful, but when it came down to it he was very brave."

"What happened to the rest of the kids who went with you? The X-Men?" Kurt asks. Raven's eyes avert my gaze. "Hank and I are the only ones left. I couldn't save the rest of them. I told you, I'm not a hero."

"But you're a hero to us," Jean tells her, "Seeing you that day on TV changed my life." "Mine too," Kurt says. "Mine too," Peter adds, to your own surprise. You furrow your eyebrows and lock eyes with him. "I mean, I still live in my mom's basement, ya know, but," he huffs, "Everything else is uh..." You blink, waiting for him to continue. "...Well, it's pretty much the same. I'm a total loser," he jokes, making you all chuckle.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I love her laugh. I still can't get that moment out of my head where our hands touched, when I felt a jolt of electricity run up my arm. A good sort of electricity, of course.

She seems nervous and I want to comfort her, make the nerves go away. So I can't help myself but reach out to her hand.

A shot of pain runs through my chest when she pulls back immediately, not even looking me in the eye. I guess I deserve that after not even taking the time to call her once for the past ten years. Well, that's not entirely true, but she doesn't need to know about that and it's for the best that I keep my distance. Even though I really don't want to. Maybe when all of this is over I can explain to her what's going on. That is, if we win the battle.

**Your P.O.V.**

"Seventh wonder, 12 o'clock," Hank informs. Looking out the window, your eyes widen upon seeing a massive pyramid in the middle of the destroyed city, with rummage flying through the sky. You know that's Erik's doing.

"He has the Professor in the center of the pyramid," Jean discovers with her mind, "He's going to transfer his consciousness into the Professor. If he does that, he'll have the power to control every mind in the world."

"What the hell is that?" Moira questions in shock, finding the rubbish circle around a certain point. "It's Erik," Raven replies. Peter speeds to the front of the aircraft to get a better look. Raven turns to the rest of us. "You guys help Nightcrawler get into the pyramid. Get Charles. I'll take care of Erik." "How are you gonna get through that?" Peter asks.

When Raven seems at a loss of ideas, Peter continues, "I can get you in there. I came here for him. Let me help you." She nods, before turning to us again. "The rest of you, get Charles on this plane and get him out of here." "We're not leaving without you!" Kurt protests. "Don't worry," Peter says, "We'll catch up."

You unclasp your seat belt and make your way to the front as well. "I'm coming with you," you tell Raven. She sighs, "(Y/N), it's too dangerous. You go get Charles with the rest. Eventually you'll be safer with him and-" "Raven, it wasn't a question," you snap curtly. She's silent for a moment, but eventually nods, knowing that she can't change your mind. "Hold on," Hank warns, as he lowers the aircraft to the ground.

"Hank, you go with the kids," Raven commands as you all walk out the vehicle, "Moira will be waiting on the plane." "Wait," Scott intervenes, "Not all of us can fully control our powers." "Then don't. You need to embrace them. We all do," she tells us, turning back to her blue form.

You jump on Peter's back like the last time when he sped off with you and Erik. As he sets his hands on Raven's neck and back, you mutter in his ear, "Try not to enjoy having me on your back again too much." He smirks, turning his head a little to look at you. "I'll try," he replies innocently, before you speed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any guesses where this is going? Please do leave a like and/or comments! I love reading your replies. You make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	14. The Thing That Separates Us

"The magnetic field is too strong, I can't get us in there," Peter says.

"Erik!" Raven calls out. Magneto turns his head to look at us, before his face expression changes into one of sadness. "I know you think you've lost everything," she starts, "But you haven't. You have me, you have Charles, you have (Y/N)..." she glances hesitantly at Peter for a moment, but when he doesn't say anything, she continues, "You have more family than you know. You've never had the chance to save your family before, but you do now."

You can basically see the gears turn in Erik's head as he gets lost in thoughts. Until he turns to the speedster himself. "And you?"

Peter opens his mouth to say something, but seems to be in a battle with himself. "I'm your..." He stops himself. Why? Is it too much for him right now? He's panicking, you can see it in his eyes. "I'm here for my family too," he finally decides to say. 

When Erik turns his eyes away, and says no more, you know the battle is lost.

"(Y/N), go find Charles. You'll be safe with him," Raven says. You can see the tears welling up in her eyes, though she refuses to cry. "No, I won't leave you," you protest. "(Y/N), Charles needs you more than we do. Go," she almost pleads. Your eyes locking with Peter's, you watch as he nods silently, telling you it's okay. It breaks your heart to leave them, but you have to go.

Not the way they expect you to go though.

Well, you've never seen a man quite like him before. If he actually is a man. He doesn't really look like one with all the stuff on his face and body. "Charles," you hear Apocalypse say, "I know you can hear me. We're still... _connected_." Well, that's not creepy at all. "Charles! Show yourself! CHARLES!"

"I don't think desperately crying out his name is going to work," you comment, jumping right on top of the rock you'd been hiding behind. His eyes widen, and though you're not sure why, you stay confident, crossing your arms over your chest. "No, I don't think so either, my child," he mutters. 

"(Y/N), shut up and run! I'll distract him!" you hear a certain speedster's voice whisper yell behind you. You decide to ignore him this time.

"You know, I've never really known my parents. But I'm pretty sure you're not related to me," you chuckle. Apocalypse takes a few steps closer to you, and while you feel Peter's eyes drill into your back to warn you, you stand your ground. "You are all my children," the man says, "But you, you're a little more than that." You furrow your eyebrows in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" He steps forward, cupping your cheeks and smiling. "How much you've grown since I last saw you, my daughter."

**| FLASHBACK |**

"(Y/N), get back here, NOW!" Charles yells, following you down the stairs. You ignore him, snatching your phone from the table and stuffing it in your backpack. "Don't you dare-" "Oh, I dare," you hiss, turning back to face him, "You can't tell me what to do. It's not like you're my real father."

You know that hurt him, but you're too pissed to care. You storm out the front doors and head to the garage to steal a motorcycle.

You don't know how long you've been driving, or in which direction, until you find yourself stopping at an airport. Coincidence like this makes would normally make you skeptical, but right now you decide to just go with it.

You don't even know where you're going. But you have the money and all the time in the world, so why the hell not. Glancing up at the big screens, you look at the flights closest to leaving. Well, you've always wanted to go to Italy. Why not? Maybe get a hot Italian guy there and-

Your eyes fall onto a different flight. It's the first one to leave. But you got this weird feeling thinking about it. It doesn't have anything to do with the country itself, you just feel this sudden... draw to it. Like your gut tells you to go there. Ah well, why not? Italy can wait. You've never seen the pyramids before either.

The woman behind the desk gives you a strange look. "Aren't you a little young to fly on your own?" she asks. You look her up and down. "No," you snap in pure annoyance. You watch something in her eyes change for a moment, before she nods and hands you your ticket. Weird. Not that you have any problem with it right now though.

Finally getting into your seat in the plane, you let out a deep breath, of both relief and worry at the same time. You had a major fight with Charles, and it evidently did not end well, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here of course. You just don't get why he'd get rid of his powers just like that so he can walk. He can help people with his abilities, and now he decides to give them up just like that? Perhaps it's just because the mindless brain of a depressed person - which in this case is Charles himself - told him to.

You're worried for his health, both mentally and physically. You don't know what the side effects of that medicine are that he's taking to get control over his legs. Hank doesn't even know the precise details, and he created the formula.

Eventually, tiredness takes over your body, making you close your eyes and let darkness take over. You fall into a dreamless sleep.

A hand shaking your shoulder wakes you up. You let out a soft groan. "Miss?" you hear a female voice ask. Opening your eyes, you meet the ones of a stewardess. "Miss, I had to wake you up to inform you that we've landed. The others have already left the aircraft," she tells you. Glancing around, you find yourself to indeed be the only one left. Quickly apologizing, you gather your stuff and head out.

You're in Cairo, Egypt.

Okay. What now? You did not exactly plan this whole situation. Maybe it's better to think and walk at the same time so you actually get somewhere instead of stand in other people's way and look both helpless and grumpy at the same time.

You slide your hands in your pockets and sigh, having escaped from the busy streets by sneaking into an alleyway. It doesn't have any side paths to go, so you just decide to follow the narrow route. Until you end up in a courtyard. Dead end. Great.

As you're about to turn back to head to the busy street again, you think twice about it and stop.

On the floor of the courtyard, lies a big carpet. It looks like a fancy one, not just a rug you'd lay out in the open. Okay, forget the situation where you met Erik. You could be an awesome detective/secret agent.

You take a few hesitant steps closer. And a few more, until-

" _Save me, my child._ "

You jump back in shock. Who said that? Rapidly turning your head, you find no one. You're alone. But you could've sworn you heard a man. A man with a deep voice. Had it just been your imagination? It's not the first time you've wandered off to suddenly hear something. Well, you can't really compare this to anything else, since the only place you've wandered off into before this was Charles' garden.

Slowly lowering yourself to the ground, you reach out to the carpet, but as you're about to pull it away, a hand clutches the fabric on your shoulder, pulling you back.

Your eyes widen when the barrel of a gun is pointed at your face, by a man who starts yelling in a language you don't understand. But you do understand someone's tone, and this man's tone seems to be angry and threatening. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what you're saying! I just got lost!" you stutter, holding your hands up in the air. The man doesn't listen however, as he just keeps on yelling in your ear. His iron grip is getting quite painful now, and you don't think you've ever felt this scared or helpless before.

The moment he loads his gun, you flinch, which sets something off in your body, and it sends the man flying back against the wall.

You just stand there in shock, your limbs shaking as you try to take in what the hell just happened. You snap out of it when you hear a familiar voice call out your name.

"(Y/N)," Charles breathes wrapping you in his hug. "Hank?" he questions. You turn your head a little to see that Hank had come with him, and who is currently checking the pulse of the man you just threw back. Hank looks back up at you, a sad look in his eyes. It's like your heart stops, your breath getting caught in your throat. You feel Charles let out a deep breath. "It's okay. You just defended yourself. Let's go home, (Y/N)," he mutters.

It took quite a while for those words to finally sink in and for the shock to disappear. That was the first time you killed someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists, plot twists everywhere. Please do let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a like and/or comments! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	15. Explanation

**| PRESENT DAY |**

Any words you had planned on saying beforehand seem to get caught up in your throat.

"You look so much like your mother," Apocalypse continues, a hint of sadness in his voice. But he quickly covers it. "No one will separate us again."

"W-Wait!" you finally bring out, "You can't be my dad! You're far too old! My parents left me on a doorstep when I was just a baby!" "How do you know it were your parents who left you?" Apocalypse questions. You open your mouth to answer, but no words come out. Charles had only told you the story of how he found you, along with a small note. It indeed could've been anyone who had brought you there.

And that thought never even occurred to you. You could've gone looking for them. Your parents. At that time you thought they didn't want you, hence the note. Not that it matters anymore now though.

"It's all right, my child. The people who took you from me are long gone. You're safe now and I wont let anyone hurt you again," he hushes. "Wait, but just tell me how. How did I survive for all those decades?" you ask. He sighs deeply, stepping back and turning his back to you, looking over the wrecked city.

"I met your mother when the civilians of a great city were baring me gifts. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met," he tells you, "It was the happiest moment of my life when you were born. So small, yet I knew that you would grow up to be the strongest of all." When turning back to you, his eyes don't meet yours, as they seem to be fixated on a point behind you. "Your mother was resting with your crying form cradled in her arms, when an intruder entered."

You watch all emotion from his eyes drain. "He was as fast as the wind and flew past me. I merely watched a blur enter and leave the room, and when it was quiet again, there was blood seeping out of the cut on your mother's neck, while the crying had subsided. He took you from me and murdered my only love." You glance behind you, locking eyes with Peter. The apprehension is evidently showing in his posture and facial expression.

"As you might know, I can be set into a coma, which keeps my body intact while I stay asleep. It seems like you inherited it," Apocalypse continues.

You turn back to him, tears welling up in your eyes. It's all getting too much for you to handle.

"Come, my child. Help me rebuild this planet, and find a way to get your mother back so we can live happily, like a family once more."

Before you can say anything, your father gets socked right in the face, causing him to stumble back. A blur flies past you, sending Apocalypse back again. And again. And again. Until he shifts the ground and gets Peter's foot stuck in it.

"Foolish child," Apocalypse grumbles, twisting the speedster's arm and breaking his leg with force, making Peter cry out in pain. You just stand there in utter shock, not knowing what to do.

The girl in the purple outfit with the Katana makes her way towards you, while Apocalypse grabs Peter's hair and pulls his head up. "End him," he commands. "No," you whisper, clasping your hand in front of your mouth. Cyclops raises her sword, and you catch Peter giving you a look, like he's telling you it's okay without any words. "STOP!" you yell, but it's already too late.

She slices though Apocalypse's neck, making a deep cut. Your heart stops for a moment.

He grasps her throat, lifting her off the ground, as the wound heals almost immediately. But... why? Why did she- Oh, no. Cyclops' pale skin shifts into blue scales, her hair turning short and red. It was Raven all along. "The great hero," Apocalypse mocks, "You are feeble, just like the others. CHARLES! COME! Rescue your weaklings! Give your life for theirs!"

You start sobbing. You can't watch your friend die. You can't watch your _sister_ die.

"CHARLES! Will you do nothing?!" he calls out one last time. It remains silent, apart from Raven's choking noises slowly dying off. 

What are you supposed to do? Step up to the most powerful mutant who is coincidentally also the only family member you have left?

All of the sudden, Apocalypse drops Raven, like he senses something. Like something is going on inside of his mind. You know this is Charles' doing. He drops to his knees, his eyes rolling back in his scalp, seemingly getting knocked down. Until, it stops, and he glances back up, at one of the only buildings left standing closest to you.

Moving his hand up, he wipes away the wall of the building like it's nothing but dust, revealing Charles in some sort of painful trance on the floor, along with Moira, Jean, Scott, Hank and Kurt. Before Apocalypse can get any closer to them, a metal beam shoots into the ground. And another one. Together, they form an X to shield the others.

Looking up, you sigh in relief upon seeing Erik hovering down towards you. Apocalypse nearly drills holes into Erik skull, as he mutters, "You betray me?" "No," Erik replies, "I betrayed them," nodding his head to the rest of us.

Moving his hands up, Erik shifts all metal he can reach in Apocalypse's direction, while your father shields himself with an invisible force. You watch Scott and Hank jump down, running straight for Raven, Peter and you. Hank of course helps out Raven first, before turning to smash the ground covering Peter's leg to get it free. As Scott takes off his glasses and directs the laser coming out of his eyes towards Apocalypse, Hank picks up Raven and Peter and holds out a hand for you to grab.

"Go," you tell him, shaking your head. Hank doubts for a moment. "You can't carry all three of us. I'll be fine, now go!" you spat. Both him and Peter seem a little shocked at your sudden outburst, but at least Hank obeys this time.

Apocalypse is still crushing Charles in his mind, while battling two other men. You're never gonna win this fight.

" _(Y/N)_ ," you hear a voice call out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm on vacation and I haven't really had much time or patience to write. Anyway, please do let me know what you think and as always, please do leave a like and/or comment. Your replies make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	16. Family Bonds

**Charles' P.O.V.**

I groan, the weight of Apocalypse's fist crushing my back. Even though this is just happening inside of our minds, we can both still feel pain. " _(Y/N)... help me_ ," I bring out, sending the message to her head.

"C-Charles?" I hear her mutter. Oh thank god, she's still alive. She's still okay. But, I sense she's in pain. More emotionally than physically. " _Yes. Yes, I'm here (Y/N),_ " I reply, " _I need your help._ "

"I- I don't think I can help you," she stutters. " _Yes, you can,_ " I groan, as I feel the pressure on my back grow, " _I believe in you._ "

"Charles... He's- He's my dad."

_Oh._

But it all makes sense now.

" _(Y/N), I know what you're thinking, and I understand how-_ " "Stop," she interrupts me, "Just stop. You act like you know everything, Charles. But you don't. You don't know what it's like to feel this way. To be all _alone_."

I think she's not just talking about family bonds now.

"Do you see, now?" I hear Apocalypse hiss in my ear, a tone of amusement in his voice. "You don't know anything about _my_ children."

I feel a course of pure anger rush through my veins, making me spit out, " _You know nothing about your so called 'children'._ " I groan, feeling him crushing my back further. But I keep on going. " _Listen to me, (Y/N). I do know how you feel. I never had any family before you and Raven. At least, none that were ever there to take care of me. It's a struggle, I know. But look around you. You have more family than you know._ "

I sigh deeply. " _We all care about you. Me, Raven, Hank, Erik...-_ "

**Your P.O.V.**

" _-...Hell, I even admit how fond Peter is of you._ "

The lump in your throat only seems to grow in size, cutting off your attempts to speak up.

That is, until Apocalypse's white glassy eyes turn to you, still partially in a battle with Charles in his mind. "Don't listen to him, child. All they ever do is hurt you, cause you pain. I would never hurt you. Not like they hurt your mother, or any other way," he tells you.

" _Oh, please make that blue moron shut his mouth_ ," Charles groans, and you clasp your hand in front of your mouth to hold back both a yelp of shock and a laugh. " _I'm being serious here. I think you possibly could shut him up. That's how powerful you are. And I was a fool for making the mistake of hiding you from everyone because of your abilities. And I know I hurt you many times, (Y/N). We possibly all did, more than once. But that's a part of being a family. That's what we- AH!_ " Your eyes widen upon hearing him scream, until his voice falters and vanishes from your mind.

Your father stretches out his hand to you. "Let's destroy them all. Let's make your mother proud and make them pay for what they've done."

With a shaky arm, you finally raise it and press your palm against his. And you let the energy surge through you, until you finally black out from pure exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret, I am not dead. I thank you all so much for your patience and kindness with this story. I had a bit of a writer's block, especially because I wanted to get this chapter perfect. I'm still not completely happy about it, and I know it's really short, but ah well. Next ones will be longer, I swear. And school has started again too. Yeah, pretty shit. Anyway, thank y'all so much! This time I promise to update soon! I hope chapters will come along a little easier after this. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	17. Take Care

You slowly regain full control of your senses again, feeling your body engulfed in warmth. It's comforting, soothing, along with the smell of _home_.

Your head still hurts like a bitch though and the bright ray of sun sneaking through the small gap between your closed curtains isn't helping it.

You're not sure how you got tucked safely back into your own bed, your body sore from head to toe, and it's both a relief and a concern. Relieved that you can finally rest and that you're home, concerned that not everything is what it seems.

This could be some mind trick someone's playing with you, after all.

You hear a chuckle erupt on your right, making you turn your head just a little too quickly. Squinting your eyes, you recognize the figure in the wheelchair. "It's not a trick, (Y/N)," Charles snickers, "And take it easy there. You're not getting out of that bed any time soon."

"Oh, I'm completely fine," you reply, "my eyes just had to get used to the light reflecting from your polished head."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. Hilarious. I see at least your sense of humor hasn't disappeared." "Sorry to break the news to you, but it'll never disappear," you smirk.

A soft murmur erupting from your other side makes you pry your gaze away from Charles.

"He refused to leave your side this entire time," Charles tells you quietly, his eyes too resting on Peter's form resting in the other spot on your king-sized bed. He still looks cute even when his face is slightly squished into your pillow.

_Wait, cute? Stop it._

"For how long was I out?" You continue, keeping your gaze fixated on the silver haired boy. His face looks peaceful, though his brow is furrowed a little, as if in concern. "A little longer than a week. You've woken up earlier than we expected you to," Charles replies.

"What happened, exactly?" "That story can wait," he tells you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder and squeezing it slightly, "You just rest for now. You deserve some sleep."

Before he closes the door behind him, you catch him cast one more look between you and Peter. It's annoying you that everyone keeps doing that, while still trying to be all subtle.

What are you supposed to do now? Wake him up and throw him out? You can't just do that. He's probably exhausted too. And you can't make him hop out the door with his broken leg. Even to you that's mean.

Your breath hitches when Peter shifts a little, before his eyes snap open, and lock with yours.

Before you're able to say anything, he's already on top of you, his hands cupping your cheeks while his elbows support himself on the bed, careful not to crush you beneath his weight. "You're okay," he breathes, and you think it's more to assure himself than to assure you. His name leaves your lips quietly, making his eyes light up. "Yes?" he asks, the word barely audible as his lips are slowly lowering to close the gap between you. You can feel his tickling warm breath on your skin, almost sending a shiver down your spine. His eyes seem to wait expectantly for you to respond.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I've waited 9 days for her to finally wake up. I've waited 9 days for this particular moment. I guess figuring out what to say to her when she wakes up and repeating that plan over and over again in my head helped passed the time a bit. Okay, it didn't. I'm possibly the most impatient guy in the world. But for her, I'd wait a lifetime if I had to.

When I woke up after a nap which Charles basically forced me into, - he said he'd throw me out of the room if I didn't get any more sleep - that plan I had initially intended to use suddenly vanished from my mind. All of my thoughts slipped and I couldn't care less. Because right now, the only thing I really payed attention to was her, and she's the most important thing right now. Not the fact that I'm practically starving or that my broken leg itches. It's only her.

So naturally, me being me, I couldn't help myself but to practically leap on top of her to make sure this isn't a dream.

And our lips are so close to touching now, her hot breath ghosting over my mouth, the closeness of our bodies sending a sudden shiver down my spine. I hear my name leave her lips quietly, barely audible, and it sounds so good coming from her mouth. "Yes?" I ask, a warm feeling spreading through my chest, as if it wasn't hot enough there already. She blinks once, her eyes suddenly growing cold.

"Get off of me."

I swallow the dry lump in my throat. My mind convinces me I hadn't heard her properly, but my heart tells me otherwise, a sudden ache overtaking it. I should've known she would react this way. Like she's ever gonna forgive me for ignoring her for the past ten years. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.

I run off before she can say another word. Or, stumble off in my super speed, eventually falling face down on the floor in the hall. Luckily no one saw that.

"I take it she woke up," a voice appeared from behind me. _Shit_.

Sighing, I rolled over to lay on my back and locked eyes with... dad. Erik, Magneto, whatever. "And I deduct by the look on your face that she didn't take your apology the way you'd hoped her too." I pull myself up to rest my back against the wall and snort at his remark, "None of your business."

Of course, in some way it is his business. His son having troubles with love. But he doesn't need to know that yet.

"It actually is my business," he replies, as he lowers to sit next to me. "She's my friend. Possibly the best of the very few I have. And I care for her. So if you hurt her-" "I didn't mean to," I interrupt him, "It sorta wasn't my fault. And at that time I thought she was better off without me. Maybe now I'm just being selfish by wanting her for myself again."

"Well, if it _'sorta'_ wasn't your fault, it probably means there's still some part of it that _is_ your fault," Erik sighs. I rub my eyes tiredly, groaning in frustration, "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, if I may give my advice, I say you should let her cool down. Give her space, but be there for her in times of need. Even when she doesn't admit it herself that she needs you. That girl can be stubborn," Erik smiled fondly while telling me that, I noticed, "Just... be everything and be nothing to her. Build up the trust you broke. It will take time, but it's going to be worth it in the end. You just have to have a little patience." I huff, "You're telling that to the most impatient guy in the world."

Erik glances down at me, and I can see the warning in his eyes. I didn't know he was this close to her, but in a way, it comforts me to know she has my dad's approval.

"I won't hurt her any more," I tell him honestly, "I promise."

"Good," he says, getting up and dusting off his pants. "When will you be leaving?" I ask, trying to sound casual. "Right now, actually," he replies, "Take care of her, Peter." And without taking a second glance, he walks out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School's been keeping me busy. As usual nowadays. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or comments in general, I'd love to read them. Have a great day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	18. Let It Happen

**Your P.O.V.**

You glance up from your book when you hear a knock on your door. Erik steps into the room quietly, almost hesitantly. You snort, "I'm not going to incinerate you the moment you make a sound if that's what you're afraid of." You can almost see the relief dawn upon him at your remark. "No, I'll let you apologize first and then I'll see," you continue, making him chuckle.

He seats himself on the edge of your bed, glancing at you from the corner of his eye, as if he's not quite ready to meet your full burning gaze just yet. "I... I guess it's a good idea to apologize first, indeed," he sighs, "I was hurt, and I had lost my family. That really affected my decisions at that particular time. But... then I realized that they weren't the only family I had left. Just like you did. Charles, Raven, you..." "And Peter," you add with a smile.

That smile quickly disappears when you watch Erik's brow furrow in confusion. He chuckles a bit awkwardly, before replying, "Well, I guess I could call him family considering he got me out of the Pentagon and is thoroughly dedicated to you." Whew. Crisis averted. "If he was thoroughly dedicated to me he wouldn't have left me in the first place," you grumble, crossing your arms over your chest.

Erik sighs, this time finally locking eyes with you. "Sometimes we think we have to leave our loved ones for them to be truly happy. Because we think they deserve more. Peter thought so too, I'm assuming. And I agree with you, that's stupid. You're the one who gets to decide who's worth your time. But it's also the most protective deed. Peter wants to be with you, (Y/N). He's practically begging. But he won't, because he wants to keep you safe from harm, both physically and emotionally." "But ten years-" "He's here now," he interrupts you, "And that means that finally the thought has dawned upon him that he's able protect you by your side and that he can't actually live without you. It might take you a while, but you're going to have to forgive him some day."

You stare at your hands in your lap, not really knowing what to say. Erik leans forward and gently kisses your forehead. "I'm leaving today. I'll be sure to visit as soon as possible, for both your sake and mine. Try not to kill Peter while I'm gone," he says. "Goodbye, Erik. Try not to get involved in any more situations that might get you killed," you reply, smirking. He chuckles as he stands and starts walking towards the door. "Oh, and could you possibly try to _borrow_ Captain America's shield and bring it with you on your visit here?" You ask. Shaking his head and glancing back at you with a playful glint in his eyes, he winks, before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

Since your stomach is rumbling and you still need answers, you decide to head to the kitchen, hoping to come across Charles on your way there. But getting there appears to be more difficult than you expected it to be. Especially the part where you had to get to your feet. Standing upright makes you feel a little light headed, but you're not letting that stop you.

Only when reaching the stairs you had to grab for the banisters to make sure you wouldn't fall with your wobbly legs. The spinning of your head makes your nausea get worse and you take a moment to close your eyes and take a deep breath, hoping it would lessen. You refuse to just give up and walk back to your room now.

A slight gush of wind blown in your face makes you sigh. You really don't need _his_ lecture right now. Like he has any say in what you should or shouldn't do. But opening your eyes, you're surprised to see Peter standing two steps below you on the staircase, holding out his hand to support you. Like a real gentleman. _No, don't think like that. He left you._

Yet you take his hand anyways, refusing to say a word or even meet his eyes.

Making your way down the first two steps was fine, with a hand in Peter's and the other on the banister. But after that, with each step, you started getting more and more dizzy. And it still seemed like such a long way until you would reach the floor. You paused, again, taking a moment to regain your composure.

You admit that you're shocked to see Peter this patient. Considering he gets annoyed with everything that can't keep up with him.

Of course, his impatience gets the better of him, you think as he swiftly lifts you into his arms. You're grateful he's walking down at normal speed or you would've probably thrown up. And when he doesn't stop at the end of the staircase, but decides to carry you all the way to the kitchen, you feel that familiar feeling in your stomach that you hate to love.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_"Give her space, but be there for her in times of need. Even when she doesn't admit it herself that she needs you."_

This would probably be a good example, right? She would've fallen off the stairs and broken her neck if I hadn't been there to support her. I'm happy she wasn't too stubborn considering she eventually let me carry her the entire way to the kitchen.

I set her down on one of the stools at the island in the center of the room, and the loss of her weight and warmth against me makes me sigh in disappointment. I would hold her in my arms forever if I could, whispering in her ear just to let her know how special she is.

"What would you like to eat?" I finally ask after a short silence between us. She looks so pale, the least I can do for her is cook for her. Or at least make an attempt.

When she tries to slowly get up from the stool, I set my hands on her hips and push her back down. There's that stubbornness again. "I can cook my own dinner," she hisses. "I know, but I'm still offering," I reply quietly. I only then notice how small the distance between our lips is. She seems to realize it too, her eyes quickly glancing the other way. Her rejecting me only makes me want her more for some strange reason. My hands start to massage her thighs, as if they were to heal the soreness in them. "Just let me help," I whisper, trying to reach her beautiful eyes. And then she finally looks at me again. I can almost see the gears in her head turning, her mind in a battle with her heart. If only she'd-

My thoughts are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I angrily snap my head around, my eyes quickly searching the room for whoever had the bright idea to interrupt our moment.

"I- uh, I brought cheeseburgers from this place at the mall," Kurt stutters, waving the paper bag in his hand, "If you'd like any I'd be happy to share." I clench my jaw, as (Y/N) surprisingly replies with a kind tone to her voice, "Sure. Thank you, Kurt." The blue man blushes in return, what I didn't even consider being possible at first.

I turn my gaze back to her, muttering, "You shouldn't be eating fast food right now. It's not-" "Not what? I don't think you're not allowed to tell me what's the right thing to do and what's not, Peter," she replies, her face holding an emotionless expression.

Without another word, I run off in a blur, ending up in the same hallway I was before. I'm panting, and not because I'm tired. Damn, that girl yields a dagger which she doesn't know the sharpness of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I had exams, and a lot of drama. Major heartbreak for me included. So yea, guys can be stupid. Like Peter was. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave a like and/or comments! You make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	19. Mending What's Broken

**Your P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine on your own? If you'd like, I could read to you, or just keep you company-" "I think I'd rather be alone right now," you reply with a tired smile, "But thank you for offering, Kurt. You're a good friend." The blue man's eyes light up at that, before dissolving into blue smoke as he teleports off.

You jump on top of your bed with a groan, wondering why you had even decided to step out of its comfort this morning. Flicking on your reading light and grabbing your book from your nightstand, you flicker through the pages until you find the spot where you last left off.

Your eyes skim over the words, but their content seems to get lost before they even reach your mind. Your thoughts are elsewhere, after all.

Your current social position can be related to Jean's, only on a much larger scale. While she barely gets contact from classmates or any other people in the mansion, the entire world seems to want to avoid you. They know about the daughter of Apocalypse and her powers of destruction, and of what her father tried to accomplish. You're surprised no S.H.I.E.L.D. or F.B.I. agents or aliens have come to take you yet.

Overall, even with the small group of friends you've managed to scramble together, life gets pretty lonely.

Speaking of lonely, you haven't seen the speedster in weeks. You often find yourself wondering when he'll return, and even _if_ he'll return. And if we're being extremely honest, your wondering continues to be more than 'often'. It distracts you during classes, schoolwork, tests and even simple human interactions. You once didn't even notice you bumped into a kid in the hallway and sent him and his stack of books to the floor, causing everyone to give you foul looks and stare after you when you ignored the boy and kept on walking, still buried far too deep in your thoughts.

And then there's Charles, who acts like the know-it-all. "I get it. It's like a part of you is missing. I know he hurt you. But I also know that you're strong. You'll heal, in time," he had told you. And what was your response? A quick roll of your eyes, for any smart remarks had died in your throat as a lump rose into it instead. When you got back to your room after your talk, you had angrily kept wiping your eyes, because the tears wouldn't stop falling.

A subtle swoosh of wind blown into your face makes you snap out of your thoughts.

"Come on," Peter whispers, "I want to show you something." Almost as if on their own accord, your hands slipped into his, giving him the chance to pull you up against his body. The lack of space between the two of you makes your breath hitch, even throughout your attempt to stay calm.

You gasp as a familiar nauseous feeling hits you, along with a freezing breeze touching your skin like icy snowflakes. But when you glance around you, inspecting your change of surroundings, you forget the cold for a moment. The flickering lights of the night in New York city right before your eyes makes you forget everything, for just a moment.

"Why are we here?" You ask. Your eyes watch your breath appearing like smoke in the air as you continue to speak. "Peter, I'm fucking freezing."

"Right, sorry," Peter replies hastily, before appearing behind you and wrapping a blanket around your frame. His arms remain on you a lot longer than he probably initially intended them to be, you notice, as his fingers smoothly sliding around your wrists give a gentle squeeze. His warm chest pressing against your back and the sharp inhale you hear as he takes in your scent; it's too much. Though you've never felt as safe as right now anywhere before, your heart stutters in panic.

"Peter..." You sigh quietly, taking a step forward and by doing so, gently pulling yourself from his embrace. Peter bites the inside of his cheek, before speaking up, "Right, sorry. I just... Uhm-"

Suddenly remembering his plan, he regains his composure. "I thought we could, like, hang out up here. You know, to just... Talk, I guess."

You turn around in curiosity. If you hadn't seen the view first, you would've thought you were in some fancy park. And truly, you sort of were. Only this garden was on top of a building which towered high above a lot of the many others in the city.

In the middle of it, at the edge of a small pond, there was a blanket spread out with what looked like a picnic basket on top of it, along with enough candles to properly see. The gesture somehow makes you rather nervous. "Peter, I-" "No wait," he interrupts you, seemingly excited. He grabs your hand, guiding you towards the spot he'd set up, "There's more to it."

Opening the basket, he reveals your favorite candy bars and a few bottles of soda. You slide to your knees on top of the blanket, not really knowing what to say. Peter takes a seat next to you, the sides of his lips curling into a shy smile. Finally, you let out a snort, "Did you even pay for these?" "Well, old habits never really die-" he cuts himself off for a moment, seeing your intense stare, and decides to take a different route, "Of course I paid for them. What do you think I am? Some criminal who kicks off of stealing candy for his lady?" You roll your eyes, ignoring the warm feeling in your stomach.

"And..." Peter reaches beneath a corner of the blanket, revealing an object coloured with red, white and blue paint. Your mouth falls open in shock as he holds it out to you, your hands shakily hovering over it, too scared to touch. "You did _not_ -" "No, you're right, I didn't," Peter sighs, setting Captain America's shield casually on the blanket. "It's not real. It's a replica, unfortunately. I couldn't get a hold of the real one. Not because it was too difficult to get, but because I know you would've gotten angry with me if I had borrowed it-" " _Stolen_ it-" you try to correct. " _Borrowed_ it," he stands his ground, "And I didn't want to take another step back from you by getting myself in trouble for something like that. I want to make things up to you, (Y/N). And I don't care how many fake Captain America shields I have to give you, or how many real ones, but I will try. I just want you to know that."

You blink the tears back, but you can't keep your eyes from looking back at him with so much adoration which makes you wonder why you'd ever been mad at him in the first place.

"One last surprise," he says, jumping up. "No, wait," you almost desperately reach out for him not to leave. He smiles, "It'll only be a second." And then he's gone.

You take a deep breath to steady yourself, wrapping the fluffy blanket a little tighter to your body. This all has been one hell of a surprise. Thinking you wouldn't be stuck up in your room for the night struggling to get any bit of rest you can gather, but that you would be here with Peter, possibly ending up in his arms, falling asleep to the view of the star-filled sky. It warms your heart, as it's starting to mend bits and broken pieces of itself.

You lift up the shield, feeling its surprisingly light weight and smooth material with you fingers. Must be a really expensive replica for it to be this good. It's not like-

A loud noise behind you startles you out of your thoughts. It sounded at if a metal object landed right behind you. The sound of something, what you assume to be a weapon, reloading, makes you stop dead in your tracks.

" _You're going to give that shield back to me, right now._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this story! I've been really busy with school and some drama at home. And I kinda got a really big writer's block. But that's why I made this chapter longer than usual, to apologize. I'll try to update again soon, and I'd like to thank you guys so much for your support and patience! It is more than I deserve, really. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	20. Issues

**Peter's P.O.V.**

"So, I got a couple more blankets and your favorite book just in case you get bored of me-" I stop dead in my tracks when looking up.

She's gone.

_Oh, no._

**Your P.O.V.**

"I'm asking you this one more time. How did you get the fucking shield?!" The man in front of you shouts, his fist landing on the table with a bang. It makes you wonder how the skin of his knuckles hasn't been broken yet after the third time.

But you maintain eye contact with him, unimpressed, for you recognize the simple ways he's using to try to threaten you. He's miserably failing.

The other man in the room, seated in a wheelchair, moves closer to his comrade. "Tony, calm down," he murmurs, trying to keep his voice low, "She's still just a kid."

"Should I remind you, Rhodey, a kid who managed to penetrate a highly secured facility - one that was designed by _me_ \- and stole a shield made from the rarest metal on earth without anyone noticing," Tony hisses back. Rhodey sighs as he brings his fingers up to rub his tired eyes. 

Tony's eyes narrow, still seemingly fixated on you. "Where do I know you from?" he murmurs to himself. You allow yourself to show a small smirk, just to pester the man.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

" _YOU DID WHAT?!_ "

I do realize the gravity of the situation, now that the first thing that comes out of Charles' mouth since I'd finished my story is so loud that my ears ring.

He gives me no chance to answer his question, as he grabs me by the arm and drags me out of his office, with Hank quickly following behind us.

As we enter the garage and Hank grabs a random set of keys from the small safe, Charles pushes me against the door, his eyes lit with fire. "If anything happens to her, - _anything_ \- you are _dead_ ," he hisses. I nod my head rapidly, not wanting to waste any time, let alone make him more angry.

The man's eyes remain on me for one more second, before they turn to take a glance at the surprisingly powerful roar of the car Hank had picked out. Charles sighs deeply, throwing his hands to cover his face, groaning, "Hank, did you have to pick _this_ car?!" "You told me to just pick a key! So I did!" Hank replied in defense.

But, to Charles' disappointment, there was no time left to change vehicle.

**Your P.O.V.**

Your eyes snap up when another figure in the room moves; one you swore hadn't been there before. Tony confirms your speculation, as he jumps back a little, his hand clutching his chest. "Vision, I told you to stop doing that!" he breathes, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

The man called 'Vision', was someone you had only seen on the news, during the battle of Sokovia. He was quite the... eye-catcher, to put it lightly.

"I do not believe you could have you a heart attack that quickly, mister Stark," Vision says, "Unless, of course, you are currently using some kind of drugs, dealing with emotional stress or pain, smoking cigarettes or if you were exposed to extreme cold. Though now it would seem that I... merely gave you a fright, if that expression is still of use nowadays. As for me not using the door; it was open, so I just presumed-" "Okay, you can stop being a smart ass now," Tony interrupts.

"You got anything on her?" Rhodey asks, nodding his head towards you. "Several newspaper articles and broadcasts. She is presumably one of the most powerful mutants in the world, daughter of whom the old Egyptians thought was a god; Apocalypse. I advise that you release her from those handcuffs immediately," Vision explains.

You turn your eyes to the other men, who have visibly tensed up. As Stark swallows the lump in his throat, you hear Rhodes mutter curse words under his breath. He rolls his wheelchair closer to you, a little hesitant. Strange to see a man from the army without the usual American confidence for once.

"Look, we didn't know who - or _what_ \- you were, and to our defense, you did steal the shield. There's no need for any more drama. If we could all forget this happened, we'll get to go home and never see each other again," he tells you quietly, as he takes the hand cuffs off of your wrists. Tony turns to him, a flash of shock crossing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?! You're just letting go a criminal?! I expected more from you, colonel," he growls.

Rhodes sighs, "In any other case, I would've agreed with you. But what were you gonna do, Tony? Keep her here, locked up? You haven't seen the classified footage of her. You don't know what she's capable of. And I'm pretty sure that she's only here because she wants to be, not because you cuffed her to a table. Ain't that right?" He glances at you, to which you shrug. "My dad says it's not very polite to break things without good reason," you tell them with a small smirk. Stark clenches his fist, and you can tell he's trying to control his anger.

"And to my own defense, I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I didn't steal that shield. And it doesn't belong to you in the first place. Steve Rogers-" "You don't know what you're talking about, _kid_ ," Tony hisses, "That shield belonged to my father, who was actually the guy who created it." "Yea, but he still gave it to Steve."

Again, his fist ends up hitting the table with a bang. Only this time, it's not Rhodes nor Vision who speaks up.

"I don't think hitting tables is going to do much good."

The billionaire spins around to find the intruder, as your eyes meet two familiar blue ones. "Who the hell are you?" Stark asks.

"I'm her dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda really fucked up the story line. I only just realized that this is still like the 80s and Civil War happened in 2016. Oops. Hope you don't mind. It's only like three decades difference. Only three decades. Anyway, I hope you had a nice Valentine's day, and not as lonely as mine. If you did happen to be alone, I hope you still had a nice day. Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. I will update again soon. Love you all!
> 
> \- EK


	21. Option C

"Charles," you sigh in relief upon seeing the man. "I think we've all seen the news and can agree on the fact that you're not really her dad," Tony snorts. "Did you not see Edwin Jarvis as your father figure when your real one was absent?" Charles retorts. The billionaire's jaw clenches, the frown on his face deepening. 

"Come on, (Y/N)," Charles sighs, tapping his fingers impatiently. Before you can even so much as take a step into his direction however, someone's arm around your torso stops you. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave, miss (Y/N)," Vision tells you, being the one to have halted you.

"Excuse me?" Charles interrupts, "You don't have the right to-" 

"I can tell that you're very protective of her, mister Xavier. But we do, as a matter of fact, have the right. The government has told us before that we should keep a keen eye her, and that if anything severe were to happen on her behalf, it'd be mandatory to bring her in. Now that she has been accused of stealing the shield, and getting on top of a roof without any sort of permission from the owner, she must face the consequences. Whether you agree with them or not. It is the way the law works, after all."

A deafening silence fell over the room after Vision stopped speaking. The gears Charles' brain appeared to be doing extra hours, trying to figure out a solution for this awkwardly complicated situation. In truth, you were starting to feel worse and worse with each minute you spent in the room. The man you saw as a father looked _exhausted_ , and you were the person who caused it. 

To make matters even worse;

The alarm goes off.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I watch the Iron Man dude storm out the door, the red guy striding with a little more elegance after him. The door shuts behind them and locks with a soft 'click'.

This better work.

Grabbing my unlocking doors set I bought years ago without a reason, I start to fiddle with the door, hoping to feel the handle move, but to no avail. I curse under my breath. Should've watched a tutorial first or something.

"I suggest using a key next?" A voice behind me startles me. It's the red guy who I thought had left with Stark.

"Is it like, your hobby to sneak up on people or something?" I question, getting irritated now. He chuckles, or rather, exhales a breath with a smile. "My apologies. I didn't mean to steal your job." I narrow my eyes. What does this guy - or whatever he is - know about me?

"Don't worry, I won't warn mister Stark just yet."

"What?" I ask in confusion. He pauses for a moment, thinking over his words before he speaks. "I do need you to understand the severity of the situation. She stole the shield-" "But that was me! It wasn't her fault!"

"- It doesn't matter who did it," Vision interrupts, "To mister Stark, in his current state of mind, it does not matter. With (Y/N)'s history and knowledge, she could be a valuable asset to the Avengers. Her stealing the shield just gives us more of an advantage, as she'll either have the choice to join us, or to go to jail."

My eyes widen. She wouldn't join the Avengers. I know she wouldn't. She wants something close to a normal life, if possible. But she can't find that in a jail cell either.

" _However_... I know she wants neither. I can tell she's strong willed, and rather than choosing option A or B, she'd choose option C. So, I'm giving you an option C." Vision's hand disappears into the lock, and after a few second I hear it being opened. I look up at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

He smiles. "You remind me of someone I know. And after all, you're just kids. Kids go on adventures and sometimes do things without thinking. You just happened to have stolen a national treasure without really thinking it through."

The corners of my lips pull upwards into a smirk. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, and at the end of the hall, take the door to your left." He nods, before leaving me by flying through the wall, probably to go look for Stark.

I head inside and realize that colonel Rhodes is still in the room. "Who the hell are you?" He asks, gripping the sides of his wheelchair in an attempt to get up. "Oh, you don't have to get up for me! You'd never be able to run after us anyway," I point out.

"Watch me," he growls. And he actually does get up, wobbly legs and all.

It's quiet for a moment. Just a moment though. "Okay, you good luck with that," I chuckle, before speeding towards (Y/N). I pick her up and set her in Charles' lap. Grabbing the handles of his wheelchair, I glance towards Hank questioningly. Hank shrugs in return, "I'll walk. Don't worry about it."

"Wow, I never really expected _you_ to get a sports car," (Y/N) laughs, eyeing the vehicle with excitement. Charles sighs, "We had to get here as fast as possible, alright?!" "Tell me, did you want to impress Tony Stark or did you tell Hank to just pick a set of keys from the safe?" She questions with a smirk.

"The latter," I hear the man grumble. I grin at his annoyance. After making sure everyone is buckled up in their seats, I start to move towards the front of the car when I hear Charles call out from the passenger's seat, "Oh no! There is no way I am letting you drive this car!" "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" I nearly whine.

Unfortunately the Blue Beast wasn't very keen on me driving either. And that's how I ended up next to my lovely lady on the back seat. I huff, "Whatever, this thing doesn't go fast enough for me anyway."

**Your P.O.V.**

You hadn't expected the drive back home to take this long. And you most certainly hadn't expected to fall asleep during it.

So you woke up in quite a daze. "Are we there yet?" you ask with a small groan rubbing your fingers over your heavy eyelids. "Depends on where we're heading," Peter tells you.

"What?"

Peter is behind the steering wheel, Charles and Hank no longer appear to be in the car and all you can see around you is wasteland and one long road that seems to go on and on.

"What did you _do_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for the massive wait you had to endure to read this shitty chapter. I have been very busy with, well, everything. Trying to get into acting schools, working on my current school exams and projects and everything else takes up a lot of time and energy. It's mostly the stress I can't handle very well. It gives me massive writer's blocks. I'll try to update more often than this, which won't be too difficult considering I've been gone for months. Again, my sincere apologies.
> 
> \- Ella R.


End file.
